Continuation of Midnight Sun
by eddiexbells4ever
Summary: EPOV of twilight! How everything was for him...I suck at summaries but its good, hopefully.
1. Prologue

As the crimson liquid trickled down my throat; I was lost. The feeling was unimaginable, the warmth sweeping threw my body devouring me. Like candy it was sweet and tasty; I sucked harder, wanting to taste more. I looked down at my prey and realized a terrible sight. _No! I have to stop._

I could taste as the morphine surged through the blood. I dropped her hand and backed away. I waited for her to breathe. When I heard the small intake of breath, I relaxed from my rigid form and exhaled. I had done the unimaginable and stopped myself, I saved her.


	2. Complications

As I drove to my home, my anxiety rose. Alice was wrong, I wouldn't hurt Bella. I knew my family especially Rosalie would be waiting to give me hell when I got home, but all I could think of was Alice's vision.

The thought that I would hurt Bella drove me mad. Her laying dead in my arms because I killed her; drained her blood. I shook my head in disgust of such gruesome thoughts. When I arrived at my home the thoughts of my family filled my head.

_I am going to kill that JACKASS!_

_ Edward's going to get it. Hope to God Rose calms down._

I was easy to know whose thoughts those were. But the thoughts that disturbed me the most were Alice's.

_Edward! No! He can't kill Bella! I haven't even spoken to her yet. I know he won't; he can't! _She replayed what she saw again through her head. My eyes, Bella's lifeless face. Stop! I parked my car and ran inside. I was immediately confronted by Rosalie.

"Are you insane!?" She yelled. "Do you have any idea what could happen if she told someone!"

Emmett was at her side, an arm around her waist.

_She's got a point, Edward. And you may end up killing Bella anyway._

I growled at him.

I brushed past them in a hurry to see Alice, I could hear Emmett trying to soothe Rose behind me. Jasper didn't say a word to me as I walked by him, he knew he had no chance of convincing me either.

"Alice," I said, "I am not going to hurt her, I can't." She looked at me with worried eyes.

"I know," She said quietly, "I don't want to lose my her before I even met her." As she thought of the vision with Bella with their arms around each other. I grimaced and went to the piano, I played Bella's lullaby for awhile.

When it was dark and I knew Bella would be asleep I headed out. I ignored Rose's comments she made in her head and ran to see the most important thing in my life.

She was sleeping but tossing and turning restlessly. She awoke every once in awhile and I would hid in her closet till she went back to sleep. Every now and again would hear her say my name, making me want to hold her close to me.

At one point, in the early hours of morning she said, "It's too _green._" Making me laugh. I understood though she came from a warm place with not much rain, I'm sure it would be difficult for her.

I sighed as it grew light out and I exited her window. I ran home, got quickly changed and drove to her home. I could hear her talking to her father so I waited till he left for work. As the cruiser pulled away and out of sight I pulled up into her driveway.

When Bella came out and hopped into my car. I smiled at her, I enjoyed what she was wearing a brown turtleneck and jeans, which I preferred to her ugly green sweater she had worn before.

"Good morning." I said. "How are you today?" I let my eyes roam all over her face. She looked quite tired which I expected form the tossing and turning she did last night.

"Good, thank you" She said, smiling.

As I looked at the circles under her eyes I could help but comment. "You look tired."

"I couldn't sleep." She admitted, sweeping her hair around her shoulder hiding her face.

"Neither could I." Making a joke as I started the engine. She laughed which made my grin grow. I loved hearing her laugh.

"I guess that's right. I suppose I slept just a bit more that you did."

"I'd wager you did." Smiling to myself.

"Can I ask what you did?" She asked. I laughed. There was no way I was going to tell her what I did last night.

"Not a chance. It's my day to ask questions."

"Oh, that's right. What do you want to know?" I glanced at her, her forehead was creased. I thought of one question.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked, I knew it was a simple question but I wanted to remember everything about her.

She rolled her eyes. "It changes from day to day."

"What's your favorite color today?" Still solemn.

"Probably brown." She said. I couldn't help but snort.

"Brown?"

"Sure. Brown is warm. I _miss _brown. Everything that's suppose to be brown- tree trunks, rocks, dirt- is all covered up with squashy green stuff here," She complained.

As I looked into her brown eyes. The way the light shined on her beautiful chestnut hair. Yes, brown was warm.

"You're right," I said, seriously. "Brown is warm." I reached over brushing her hair back. I wanted to see her lovely face.

As I pulled into a parking space I turned towards her. "What music is in your CD player right now?" I had seen the CD player near her bed last night.

When she answered I was surprised by it. I reached into my glove compartment and pulled the CD out. She looked at me with suprise.

"Debussy to this?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. She examined it and smiled. I asked her questions as I walked her to English and continued as she walked out of Spanish. I needed every detail I could get out of her. Every now and again I trigged one of her easy blushes and then I immediately needed to know why. I asked her what her favorite gemstone was and she said topaz, then immediately blushed afterward.

"What?" I asked. She shook her head, her face becoming more red every second. "Tell me."

"It's the color of your eyes today," She answered. "I suppose if you asked me two weeks I'd say onyx."

I paused for a moment because not too long ago I had said something about her eyes. I loved her and she thought about me, my eyes. I swear my dead heart fluttered.

"What kinds of flowers do you prefer?" I asked, starting the questions again. Again during biology class, the same feeling I got last time shot through my entire being. I moved my chair farther away from, trying to make the feeling leave because all I wanted was to hold her hand and kiss her lovely face.

I saw her lean forward on the table, resting her chin on her folded arms, I saw her fingers grip the the table's edge. I looked at her, but she wouldn't look at me. When the movie stopped and Mr. Banner turned the lights back on I was still looking at her.

She lifted her eyes to meet mine, I rose from my seat and then waited. I walked her to gym and before I left I ran the back of my hand down her face once, from her temple to her jaw. I quickly strode away clenching my fist trying to relive the warmth.

Spanish went by fast, I ignored Emmett as he would constantly glance at me. As soon as the bell rang I rushed at human pace to the gym. I was there before anyone came out and I heard Bella scrambling about. As soon as she walked out she smiled at me and I smiled unable to resist. I automatically asked her another question.

This time I wanted to know more about her life, what she missed at home, what her room looked like. What she like about Phenoix, anything I wasn't familiar with.

We sat outside her home as I asked more questions. After she finished describing her room I paused thinking about everything I had learned about this woman. Who she was and what else I wanted to know. A car and the thoughts of Charile interrupted my thoughts.

_I wonder what we are having for dinner tonight? _

"Are you finished?" She asked, sounding relieved.

"Not even close- but your father will be home soon."

"Charlie!" She gasped and then sighed. "How late is it?  
I looked up at the sky, "It's twilight," I murmured. I could feel her eyes on me and I shifted my eyes to her brown ones.

"It's the safest time of day for us," I explained, looking into her question filled eyes. "The easiest time. But the saddest, in a way...the end of another day, the return of the night. Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?" I smiled.

"I like the night. Without the dark, we'd never see the stars." She frowned. "Not that you see them here much."

I laughed.

"Charlie will be here in a few minutes. So, unless you want to tell him that you'll be with me Saturday..." I trailed off, lifting and eyebrow.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She said, I wanted to shake my head but knew she would be stubborn to listen to me. "So is it my turn tomorrow?"

"Certainly not!" I said, with fake outrage. "I told you I wasn't done, didn't I?" I wasn't even close to being done.

"What more is there?" _More than you can possibly imagine. I need to know everything about you, you beautiful interesting girl._

You'll find out tomorrow." I reached over to open her door, holding my breath as I did. Just as I had a hold on the handle I froze.

_I can't wait to see Bella! I really like her! She so pretty and nice to talk to._ I have never heard this voice before, but it was a young boy. Did he call my Bella_ pretty_?

_Who's that? I hope Charlie is okay with our visit. I really want to apologize for what happened?_

_My God Jacob looks like he's about to pee himself, he's so excited. Bella must have really got to him._

My jaw clenched tight. That name I had heard before Jacob, the boy who had told Bella about vampires.

"Not good." I said through my teeth.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Another complication." I stated, glancing at her. I swiftly opened her door and and moved away from her. Just then the headlights of the truck the boy and his father were driving appeared.

_Who's car is that? _Jacob thought.

_No! That's the Cullen's boy with _Bella. _This is bad. _The older man thought.

I looked at Bella. "Charlie's around the corner." I warned as I heard Charlie's approaching car. She jumped out of the car at once, looking confused and still staring at me, probably trying to understand my reaction. I speed out of the driveway in seconds, leaving Bella, and feeling my heart ache as I did. I knew I would see her tonight but it felt like such a long time before I did.


	3. What am I going to do?

I had left Bella to her father and the Quileutes. I drove around for a while not knowing where to go. I didn't want to go home and deal with my family and their disapproval or with Alice and her worried eyes.

All I was worried about now was if Bella would die by my hand on Saturday. I had planned to take her to my meadow but maybe I won't. The smart thing would be if I cancelled our date or if she told her father. I needed someone to know she is going to be with me.

I shook my head and thought more and more on how to be with Bella and not hurt her. I knew part of me wanted to taste her blood; thirsted for it. But the other part of me wanted to keep Bella forever, the selfish part. The saner and crazier part wanted to be with Bella and keep her human. I had never heard of it but I would try to do it. I drove around in circles for hours till I finally went home and I couldn't take it any longer.

As I pulled into the drive I heard Rosalie's thoughts which were louder than the rest.

_Here comes the idiot. Even the craziest would never fall for a human. A _human! I ignored her and parked and ran inside.

Alice came into view first. "You need to hunt before you go Saturday. I think it would be a good start so you weren't thirsty when you go."

"That would be a good idea but-" Alice cut in.

"I'll go with you and we can leave after lunch; give you some time with Bella." I nodded, I didn't want to leave but I at least got to spent a couple hours with Bella first.

"Go. I know you want to see her." She said.

_ What a freak. What person would want to watch some human chick sleep? Edward's a stalker! _Emmett thought in a sing-song voice.

Bella was asleep, no tossing and turning. I would hear the her mumble occasionally and sometimes I would make out my name. She said things about her mother too. As the light grew outside I glumly left her side and ran home.

I sat outside her house as soon as her father left, windows down and the engine off. She didn't hesitate getting in this time and I turned and grinned at her. She stopped breathing for a moment and her cheeks heated. I guess I had again _dazzled _her as she put it.

"How did you sleep?" I asked, even though I knew.

"Fine. How was your night?" She asked.

"Pleasant." I said. Last night she had said my name more than once and I couldn't help but feel a little smug.

"Can I ask what you did?" She asked.

"No. Today is still _mine."_ I grinned. Bella glared up at me and I almost laughed. This time I asked her about her mother, her hobbies, what they did together. I didn't understand why she had said that her mother was prettier than her or more outgoing.

I came to the subject of boyfriends. When she told me that she never had one, that shocked me. How on earth did a girl as beautiful and amazing never have a boyfriend? Part of my brain thought about if I was her boyfriend I would be her first. I would be the first to really be with this beautiful women completely untouched and untampered with.

"So you never met anyone you wanted?" I asked, she must have had at least a crush. She blushed.

"Not in Phoenix." She said. I pressed my lips together, she wanted me. Such a dangerous thing, but part of me didn't care. We were in the cafeteria now and she grabbed the bagel and took a little bite.

I had to tell her I was leaving now.

"I should have let you drive yourself today," I announced.

"Why?" She demanded.

"I'm leaving with Alice after lunch." I said feeling more glum by the second.

She looked at me for a moment then gave a disappointed, "Oh. That's okay, it's not that far to walk."

My eyebrow creased and frowned. "I'm not going to make you walk home. We'll go get your truck and leave it here for you."

Why would she think I would make her walk? Who knows what would happen to her.

"I don't have my key with me," she sighed. "I really don't mind walking." But it sounded like she meant something more.

I shook my head at the idea of walking again. "Your truck will be here, and the key will be in the ignition-unless you're afraid someone might steal it." I laughed. What person would steal her truck?

"All right." She said. The way she said it sounded like a challenge. I smirked I had been in her house so many times I'm sure I could find the keys.

"So where are you going?" She asked. Why does she always ask the wrong questions?

"Hunting." I frowned. "If I'm going to be alone with you tomorrow, I'm going to take whatever precautions I can." My forehead creased. "You can always cancel, you know." I pleaded.

My selfish and sane side fought with each other. _Bella stay, Bella Run._

She look down at the table, then whispered, "No. I can't." As she looked back at my face. I knew she couldn't leave anymore than I would have been able to leave her side no matter how much I wanted to.

"Perhaps you're right," I murmured. _Edward! Don't hurt Bella or I'll kill _you! Alice thought. I clenched my teeth.

"What time will I see you tomorrow?" She asked, changing the subject. I smiled, glad for the distraction.

"That depends," I started, _On how much strength I have. _"It's Saturday, don't you want to sleep in?" I offered.

"No." She answered quickly. I tried not to smile, she really wants to be with me.

"The same time as usual, then," I told her. "Will Charlie be there?" I hoped he was, but my hopes were crushed when she answered.

"No, he's fishing tomorrow." She beamed, as if it were the best thing forever.

"And if you don't come home, what will he think?" I needed her to at least understand what could happen to her. I wanted her to know what I may end up doing to her.

"I have no idea," She said cooly. "He knows I've been meaning to do the laundry. Maybe he'll think I fell in the washer.

I scowled at her and she scowled with her kitten anger. "What are you hunting tonight?"

I was surprised by the sudden change in discussion. "Whatever we find in the park. We aren't going far."

"Why are you going with Alice?" _Because no one else loves you as much as me. _I almost snarled at Alice's comment.

"Alice is the most...supportive." I frowned as I thought of Alice's vision again.

"And the others? What are they?" She asked. Rosalie snarled in the back.

"Incredulous, for the most part." I said. _Liar! _Rose thought.

She glanced at my family and they were all looking in different directions. As if they weren't listening to this entire conversation.

"They don't like me." She guessed.

_ No! _Alice thought.

_Duh! _Rosalie thought. "That's not it," I disagreed. "They don't understand why I can't leave you alone."

_More like why you won't stop stalking her. Edward's going crazy. _Emmett thought.

"Neither do I, for that matter." She said. I shook my head, she was so amazing and she didn't even see it.

"I told you- you don't see yourself clearly at all. You're not like anyone I've ever known. You fascinate me." She glared at me. I smiled at her.

"Having the advantages I do," I murmured, tapping my forehead. "I have a better than average grasp of human nature. People are predictable. But you... you never do what I expect. You always take me by surprise." Like how excepts me as a monster. How she doesn't ever seem to grasp the danger she is always in when she's around me.

She look away from me. "The part is easy enough to explain," I continued. "But there's more... and it's not easy enough to put into word-" _What is so special about her? I hate her, she's nothing but a plain, stupid human. If Edward doesn't kill her I _will! Rosalie's thoughts entered my head and I whipped my head in her directions.

She was giving a death glare toBella! Her cruel words still swarmed through my head. I hissed at her and she looked away. Bella turned her brown eyes, they were swiming with confusion and fear. God Dammit! Why did Rosalie have to do that?!

"I'm sorry about that. She's just worried. You see . . . it's dangerous for more than just me if, after spending so much time with you so publicly . . ." I couldn't look at her anymore, if I thought about the vision, how she would die. No!

"If?"

"If this ends . . . badly." I let my head fall into my hands. I heard her arm lift off the table then fall back onto the table. Why? Why did I have to be so dangerous? Why did I have to be a monster? I didn't want to kill her, I mentally shuttered at the word. It was quiet for a few minutes when Bella spoke again.

"And you have to leave now?" She said, in a calm voice.

"Yes." I said lifting my head. I smiled wanting to leave her with a better memory of me rather than a brooding, depressed Edward. "It's probably for the best. We still have fifteen minutes left of that wretched movie left to endure in Biology – I don't think I could take any more."

_Edward it's time to go._ Alice thought.

Bella look surprised and I knew why. "Alice."

"Edward." _Introduce us EDWARD! I am going to say "Hi" to her and your going to let me!_

I mentally sighed. "Alice, Bella – Bella, Alice."

"Hello, Bella." Alice said, inside she was bursting with joy. "It's nice to finally meet you."

I shot her a dirty look, why does she always do that?

"Hi, Alice." Bella whispered. _Oh, she's so shy._

Apparently she took the hint and look at me. "Are you ready?"

"Nearly. I'll meet you in the car." I know it was rude to just dismiss her but I wanted to say goodbye to Bella privately. She left with out a word and Bella followed her for a few seconds with her eyes, an unknown emotion sparkling through them.

"Should I say, 'have fun', or is that the wrong sentiment?" She asked looking back at me.

"No, 'have fun' works as well as anything." I grinned.

"Have fun, then." She tried to sound wholehearted but it only came out half.

"I'll try." Key word 'try'. I knew I wouldn't have a fun time not until I was with her again. "And you try to be safe, please."

"Safe in Forks – what a challenge."

"For you it _is _a challenge." My jaw clenched. "Promise."

"I promise to try to be be safe," she recited. "I'll dot the laundry tonight – that ought to be a fraught with peril."

"Don't fall in." I joked.

"I'll do my best." She promised. I rose from my seat and she followed after.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said glumly.

"It seems like a long time to you, doesn't it?" I asked.

She nodded, looking sadder by the minute.

"I'll be there in the morning." I promised, smiling. I lifted my hand and let my finger graze her cheekbone. I turned and walk away, knowing if I stayed another minute I wouldn't leave. I could feel her eyes on me as I walked away.

Alice waited for me at the Volvo. I handed her my keys and ran towards Bella house. _Her keys are in the pants of her jeans in the laundry room._

I ran into Bella's house and grabbed her car keys. I jumped into her truck and started it up, it roared to life. How does she drive this thing? I made a note to get her a nice quiet car soon!

Alice waited as I parked the monster, before I left I took out a piece of paper and wrote a small message. The note said 'Be safe', I hoped she would or I wouldn't be able to get through this hunting trip.

I drove to the park and Alice was still sparkling with joy for finally speaking to Bella.

"Don't too excited. After tomorrow who knows what will happen." She nodded sadly.

"I know, Edward but I know you won't hurt Bella. I fully believe you won't." She said firmly.

"Alice, you _believe. _But you also saw what could really happen." She looked at me and then remember her swirly visions of Bella and I in the meadow.

_Are you sure? I have so many visions and yours lately have been gnarled and swirly. I'm not even sure what the future holds for you anymore. I think your going to have to be the one to decide. _

As we parked outside the park, I turned towards her. "I'm not sure. I'm-," I shook my head. "I'm afraid, Alice."

"I understand that." She took a deep breath. "Let's go hunt, you have a big day tomorrow."

We excited the car and ran south. Alice moved away to give her and I some space. The wind blew and left a faint smell of a pack of elk.

I ran towards the smell, I stopped just outside where the elk were grazing. My body curved into a pounce and I locked my eyes on the buck, without a second warning I attacked the elk. I sunk my venom covered teeth into it's neck, the blood rushed through my system filling me. Once that was drained that one, I continued the hunt working as much blood as I could into my body determined to over feed so I wouldn't be hunger tomorrow.

I had my fill and left, Alice me and we ran back to the Volvo. Alice examined my clothes making sure nothing had gotten on it, she was pleased.

I was nervous, I had my fill but would it be enough? Would I resist Bella's blood? Would she except me for what I am after tomorrow?


	4. My final choice

As I drove with Alice my mind swarmed with possibilities of what could happen tomorrow. If Bella would survive or if I would kill her.

"Edward?" I heard Alice call.

"Yes." I said as I looked at her.

"Um, I don't think you should go see Bella tonight." She stated.

My eyes narrowed. "Why?"

_Edward calm down, nothings wrong. I just think you should feel how it would feel if you, you know, killed her. _I flinched. _I think it could be part of the precaution thing your doing. To feel what it would feel like being away from her. _

Alice had a point, if I were to _kill _Bella I would feel empty. I didn't know how I would stay away from Bella. I felt my heart ached and my lungs constricted, leaving me without air. Alice put a comforting hand on my shoulder, I relaxed for a moment as we drove into the garage.

As I parked the Volvo, Alice jumped out of the car. _Remember no Bella tonight. _I nodded at her silent order. I walked inside and went straight to my room, ignoring my families thoughts.

My room and music did not comfort me as it use too tonight. I laid down on my couch and let my thoughts run wild. I knew tomorrow was my final test I would either lose my control and lose Bella tonight or she would some how survive and except me as a vampire.

As I thought of the possibilities of tomorrow when I caught sight of another vision of Alice's. It was Bella and she was drinking cough medicine, the kind that puts you to sleep. My eyebrows drew together but I could hear Alice giggling. _Well at least she thinks Bella drugging herself is funny. _

In a way I was slightly comforted by at least seeing Bella for a moment then Alice immedetly shut her mind back up away from me. I sighed and slowly fell into my heart ache and sadness, tomorrow is the final test, the test of our relationship. _My final chose._

**I know it's not much. But I am just getting warmed up, ok. I'm sorry to my readers if I took so long to update been busy. Again sorry I will update either tomorrow or sunday K.**

**Here comes the meadow! Reviews equals faster typing!**


End file.
